Born out of Love
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Incluso al término de sus actos, ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta, demasiados consumidos en la neblina del placer y en el intenso, intenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Enredados uno en el otro, ellos se quedaban dormidos antes de que cualquier pensamiento de preocupación pudiera venir a sus mentes. Ella no debería de estar sorprendida. Sakura descubre que ella-[Trad]


**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **DeepPoeticGirl,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Born out of Love**

* * *

Ella no piensa nada de eso cuando empieza a enfermarse, algunas mañanas. Con una dieta que cambia regularmente de comida y bebidas que su estómago no está acostumbrado a, junto con la exposición al moho y bacterias en algunas malas posadas, es normal que su cuerpo se rebelaría y que su sistema inmunológico podría ponerse en peligro. Sasuke no estaba enfermo, pero eso estaba bien, porque él había estado en el viaje por mucho más tiempo que ella y dos cuerpos no eran iguales.

Él no era de la misma opinión.

"En el siguiente pueblo, iremos a que te revisen." le dice a ella un día cerca del mediodía, mientras ella sale de los arbustos y se sienta a su lado.

Sakura lo rechaza. "No es nada," insiste, tomando el té que él le había preparado unos minutos antes. "Probablemente sea sólo un bicho- desaparecerá dentro de unos días."

"Esta es la quinta vez esta semana," dice él, frunciendo las cejas. "Y ya has estado así de enferma a principios de este mes. Está empeorando, Sakura." Ella trata de evitar sus ojos cuando él la mira con más fuerza. Después de un momento, ella le oye decir de nuevo, "Te vas a checar en el próximo pueblo."

"Te lo digo, no es nada", responde, un poco exasperada. Ella levanta la mirada para mirarlo, un poco irritada. "Soy un médico, Sasuke-kun-dame _algo_ de crédito."

Hay algo en su mirada que la toma por sorpresa. Algo como culpa que aparece brevemente en sus profundidades, como si él no hubiera querido que sus palabras se cruzaran de esta manera, y se estaba reprendiendo por ello.

"Hay un dicho que he oído hace mucho tiempo," Sasuke comienza, voz tranquila, "que los médicos son los peores pacientes. Que nadie podrá nunca aconsejarles sobre su salud, porque se ganan la vida a base de la salud de la gente, ni siquiera piensan que algo anda mal con ellos hasta que después muy tarde, hasta que queden acorralados." Se detiene, y sus cejas se fruncen de nuevo. "No quiero eso para ti."

Es la manera en que él le mira y la manera que las últimas palabras salen de su boca que le hace vacilar, si apenas por un momento. Si hay algo que siempre la tiene sorprendida, es la forma en que Sasuke muestra su preocupación y cuidado tan abiertamente, a veces, de una manera casi vulnerable. Ella entiende, en estos momentos, lo mucho que ella significa para él.

"De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun," ella suspira, los ojos suavizándose. "Si insistes."

Sasuke asiente, y se gira a la comida que está cocinando en la fogata, pero ella puede ver el alivio pasando visiblemente por sus rasgos. Eso hace que sus labios se curven.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta, acercándose a él.

"Desayuno."

Ella se ríe un poco de su breve respuesta. "Ah."

Sasuke suspira. "Okayu con umeboshi y huevo."

"¿Nos queda umeboshi?

Él se encoge de hombros.

"Hmm. Bueno, huele bien." Sonriendo, Sakura se inclina sobre él y cierra los ojos. Sasuke es a menudo tímido con tales actos de afecto en público, pero con la privacidad de los árboles que los rodean y separados del mundo exterior, no tiene ningún problema para aceptarlos. Ella se pregunta si él siempre será así, o si un día él podría estar cómodo sosteniendo su mano delante de sus amigos.

"Quizá cuando lleguemos al pueblo, podamos conseguir alguno de Mabo ramen, también," reflexiona ella en voz alta. "Últimamente he estado queriendo un poco."

Ella siente que Sasuke deja de moverse a su lado, y esto la hace abrir los ojos. Confundida, ella levanta la cabeza de su hombro para encontrarse con su mirada, y encuentra sus cejas fruncidas con la pesada duda, sus ojos duros.

"tu odias el Mabo ramen," declara, con una voz casi acusadora. "Odias cualquier cosa picante."

Sakura parpadea, hace una pausa y luego se encoge de hombros. "El gusto en los alimentos cambia con los años," dice ella, sin miramientos.

Cuando la sospecha en los rasgos de Sasuke no se desvanece, Sakura pone los ojos en blanco.

.

.

Llegan al pueblo siguiente en dos días. Sakura, sintiéndose un poco hambrienta, le pregunta a Sasuke si deberían conseguir algo de comida, primero. Él parece apuntó de estar de acuerdo, pero es en ese momento que Sakura siente la sacudida de su estómago y la envía corriendo a vomitar a un bote de basura cercano. Las lágrimas le pican en la esquina de los ojos y las quemaduras de ácido en su lengua, pero la sensación de los ásperos dedos suavemente sosteniendo de su pelo y acariciando en la parte posterior de su cuello la calma.

"Vamos," dice él, después de darle unos minutos para recuperarse. "Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital."

Temblando, ella sólo puede asentir con la cabeza por un momento. Cuando ella se las arregla para que sus rodillas dejen de temblar, se limpia la boca y dice: "Sí, tal vez ir al hospital primero no es una mala idea."

.

.

El hospital es pequeño pero fácil de detectar, ellos descubren, cuando ellos finalmente logran hacer su camino a través del pueblo. Pintado con un azul descolorido y rayas en blanco, es un edificio antiguo, pero lo ven inmediatamente a través de las calles por el gran signo de cruz roja clavado en él.

Y con un pueblo tan pequeño, afortunadamente no está ocupado- son atendidos de inmediato.

"Deberíamos tener los resultados en unas horas," les dice la enfermera, mientras termina de extraer la muestra de sangre y prepara su vial. "Dado que ambos son transeúntes, y no viven en este lugar, sería mucho más fácil si se quedan aquí hasta que estén listos. Tenemos una habitación de descanso, si quieren."

Sakura asiente, y sonríe, agradecida. "Gracias," dice ella. "Eso sería genial."

La enfermera sonríe. "Voy a enviar a otra enfermeras para que te lleve, espera un momento, por favor."

Con una reverencia- una que Sakura regresa completamente y Sasuke solo ligeramente- la enfermera les desea una buena tarde y se marcha.

"Puedes irte si quieres, Sasuke-kun," ella ofrece, después de un breve, cómodo silencio. Cuando un ceño fruncido crece hasta sus labios, Sakura se da cuenta de cómo suenan sus palabras, y se sonroja. "Quiero decir, no nos hará ningún bien a ambos esperar aquí," ella corrige rápidamente. "Queremos abastecernos de reservas, y necesitamos encontrar una buena posada. Estoy segura de que no es nada serio, probablemente algún bicho o un virus alrededor que ella terminara dándome medicamentos para eso. Entonces, porque no usar el tiempo para hacer algunos mandados, ¿verdad?"

Inclinando su cabeza levemente, ella le da una sonrisa. El ceño de Sasuke se profundiza, antes de suspirar y asentir, levantándose de su asiento. Antes de que él salga de la puerta, se detiene en el marco y la mira.

"Estaré de vuelta en unas horas, entonces," dice. "Quédate aquí hasta que lo haga. No nos haría ningún bien si te perdieras en ese estado."

"Sasuke-kun," bromea, "es un pueblo pequeño, no me voy a perder."

Él frunce el ceño, sólo un poco. "Lo que sea." Ella ve un pequeño sonrojos en sus mejillas. "Solo… espérame."

Riendo ligeramente, ella responde suavemente, "Si puedo esperar cinco años por ti, Sasuke-kun, creo que unas horas van a ser manejables."

Una pequeña sonrisa cruza sus labios, tan rápido que ella apenas logra verlo, y cuando él sale de la habitación, deja su estómago moviéndose de una manera completamente agradable.

.

.

Se tarda tres horas y media antes de que Sakura finalmente obtenga los resultados. Ella está durmiendo en la habitación a la que la joven enfermera le había llevado, disfrutando de la sensación de una cama suave y cómoda. No es la mejor que ha tenido, pero es mucho mejor que dormir en una delgada manta colocada en el suelo, como ella y Sasuke había estado haciendo durante la semana y media pasada.

Una voz suave y una mano le agitan suavemente el hombro y despierta.

"¿Señorita Haruno? siento haberte despertado, pero ya tenemos los resultados de la prueba."

"No hay problema," dice, bostezando y estirando el cuello. Ella le sonríe a la enfermera. "¿Entonces? ¿Tengo gripe? ¿Infección bacteriana?"

"Nada de eso, no" la enfermera le mira y sus ojos se suavizan. "Todo está en orden con tu salud, señorita Haruno."

"¿enserio? Eso es genial. Un poco extraño, sin embargo... Quiero decir, uno pensaría que yo enfermándome así y estando fácilmente exhausta, que habría atrapado algo".

"Ah, no dije que no ha cambiado alfo en usted, señorita Haruno…"

Sakura parpadea, las cejas fruncidas en confusión. Sonriendo, la enfermera dice: "Estás embarazada."

Ella jura que su corazón dejó de latir.

.

.

En verdad, ella no debería sorprenderse. Esto es algo que ella debería haber sabido, o debería incluso haber esperado, con las noches húmedas, apasionante intimidad que ellos habían pasado juntos. No habían sido muy a menudo, no, y nunca algo planeado, pero ellos habían omitido protección cada vez, perdidos en la pasión del momento. Sakura debía haber sospechado la posibilidad cada vez que él se corría dentro de ella.

Incluso en el término de sus actos, ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta, demasiados consumidos en la neblina del placer y en el intenso, intenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Enredados uno en el otro, ellos se quedaban dormidos antes de que cualquier pensamiento de preocupación pudiera venir a sus mentes.

Es casi ridículo, piensa ella ahora, no haber considerado la posibilidad. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta alguna vez en las mañanas siguientes? Ella había estado demasiado atrapada en su amor por él, tal vez, saboreando estos momentos de los que ellos nunca habían estado tan cerca, tan conectados.

Ella no debería de estar sorprendida.

Aun así, mientras ella se sienta en la suave cama del hospital, mirando a la pared frente a ella, Sakura descubre que ella está. Una mano brillando sobre su vientre, sintiendo el fuerte pulso de un nuevo chakra, ella se pregunta cómo debe sentirse. Una parte de ella está tan increíblemente en paz, tan llena de admiración y ternura, feliz de que ella está cargando al hijo de él. En sus sueños, ella no había querido nada más que darle una nueva familia al hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Pero ¿Sasuke quería hijos, después de todo lo que pasó? Ellos habían estado tan lejos de tocar el tema. Ella ni siquiera está segura de lo que son, en este momento. Estaban juntos, probablemente, pero ella duda que un bebé haya estado en la mente de Sasuke en absoluto, incluso el matrimonio.

El sonido del abrir de la puerta le saca de sus pensamientos. Ella levanta la cabeza para mirar, el corazón latiendo ansiosamente ante la vista de Sasuke, una bolsa de papel marrón en su mano.

"Estoy de vuelta," dice él, una vez que finalmente la mira. Ella cree que él podría haber esperado encontrarla dormida. "Traje Mabo."

Sus ojos se suavizan, y su vientre se calienta agradablemente, la sonrisa en sus labios creciendo. "Gracias," ella dice.

Cuando ella toma la comida y le pasa la de él, ella le oye decir: "¿Recibiste los resultados?"

Ella pausa en abrir su comida. "Sí," finalmente responde, después de un momento. Ella no lo mirará, y con la forma en que Sasuke se niega a atender su propia comida, ella piensa que él podría notar esto, también. "Todo está bien, ¿has encontrado una posada?"

"A dos cuadras de distancia," contesta, casi cortante. "No evites el tema, ¿estás enferma?"

Ella toma un bocado, disfruta de la quemadura del picante, sintiendo el impulso de bufar mientras se da cuenta de donde exactamente este extraño antojo de picante vino, cuando normalmente ella nunca pensaría en comerlo.

 _Embarazada._

"... No, técnicamente," ella finalmente responde, tomando otro bocado.

Sasuke le quita su comida y la obliga a encontrarse con su dura mirada inclinando su barbilla con sus dedos.

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa?" pregunta, con voz baja. "¿Qué estás escondiendo, Sakura?"

Ella lo mira fijamente, encontrando las huellas de preocupación y cuidado atadas profundamente en esos ojos negros, y encuentra su propia preocupación por su reacción desapareciendo.

Tomando una respiración lenta, ella le dice tentativamente, "Estoy embarazada."

Él no responde, por un largo momento. Ella puede ver que su mente está simplemente tratando de aceptar lo que ella le ha dicho, que de todas las noticias que él había estado esperando, esta probablemente había sido la última.

"Sé que es mucho por entender," dice ella, tragando fuertemente. "Créeme, es aún demasiado para mí, también. Y probablemente debimos haber sabido cuando tú-cuando nosotros-" Ella se sonroja, y vacila. "No quiero que pienses que quise hacer esto para-"

Una mano en su vientre hace que sus palabras se atrapen en su garganta, y ella jadea, congelándose. Sus ojos se mueven hacia abajo y ella se estremece cuando ve su gran mano allí, frotando su vientre todavía plano, con una ternura que ella nunca había visto antes, de él. Ella levanta la vista para mirarlo, lentamente, con el aliento tembloroso.

No hay palabras para describir la apariencia de felicidad que él tiene, cuando por fin ella conecta sus ojos con los de él. Tranquila pero fuerte, y casi resplandeciente, ella siente la quemadura de lágrimas rebosando en sus ojos.

Él se acerca a ella y baja la cabeza, presionando sus labios contra su frente con un pesado y reverente beso. Ella prácticamente puede _sentir_ el amor que él tiene por ella en ese momento.

"Embarazada," él dice finalmente, moviendo su mano para sentir más de su estómago. Ella siente que sus labios se mueven para formar una sonrisa. Su corazón casi saltando.

"Gracias, Sakura."

* * *

NT: ¡Feliz Miercoles de Gaiden!


End file.
